MagiTowels
by NinjaBuddy
Summary: Eli and Auden have been happily dating for four years and a few months, and life couldn't get any better. What happens when Auden sees something in Eli's pocket, but he won't tell her what it is? R&R? Enjoy!


"AUDEN PENELOPE WEST!" yelled a disgruntled Eli, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Yes, Elijah John Stock?" asked Auden sweetly, with an innocent expression on her face. Yeah, right. The group was having their weekly game of kickball, and poor Eli got there last. And poor Eli had to play 2nd base. And poor Eli had to dive fully into the water to catch a "mis-aimed" ball thrown by none other than the angelic Auden West, Eli's girlfriend. And poor Eli is sopping wet. And now, sweet Auden is watching poor Eli run at her full speed, and -

"Oomph," grunted Auden just as her boyfriend of 4 years and a few months, Eli, tackled her onto the soaking wet field, when he was in his soaking wet clothes. Let's just say that she wasn't too pleased with the current state of her clothes. But, nonetheless, she giggled.

"Eli!" she laughed as the aforementioned boy started to tickle her mercilessly, with her still pinned beneath him.

"Yes, love?" he asked in an all-too-sweet voice.

"S-s-stop tickl-l-ling me-e-e!" she cried out, desperate.

"What's that, love? I can't hear you," he scrunched up his brow and tilted his ear towards her.

Sweet Auden finally got to her senses, and kneed him full out in the stomach.

Poor Eli grunted and fell to the side, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah… I guess I did kind of deserve that one," he stated, a twinkle in his eye.

Auden laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you did," she replied with a wink.

Eli chuckled as rolled back over closer to her, gave her a quick kiss, and stood up while holding out a hand to help his girlfriend out. She graciously took it and popped up, water coming down by the ounces from her heavy clothes.

"Ahh! Eli! Look how wet you got me!" Auden half-laughed, half-shouted at him.

That's when Adam decided to butt in to the conversation. "That's what she said!" he yelled over to the couple.

The whole gang laughed and called the game to an end, and Eli and Auden went to their brand new shared apartment and got changed out of their wet clothes.

When they were dry and warm, Auden started to stalk off, faking anger at her boyfriend, before Eli called to her.

"Aud? Aud! Wait up!" he shouted, pushing in the dining room chairs to reach Auden. He caught up with her and swept her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Eli! Put me down!" she laughed and struggled in his arms.

He pretended to ponder this. "Nope. I don't' think I can do that," and he kissed her nose.

"E-_li_!" Auden whimpered, kicking her legs to and fro.

"Au-_den_!" he mimicked her.

She just gave a "Hmph" and snuggled up to his chest.

You know how the saying goes, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em".

"Ah. That's more like it," he said.

She just smacked his chest lightly.

Eli walked carrying Auden to the beach, where he sat down and gently set her in his lap silently, running his fingers through Auden's hair. He got to thinking what a fantastic four years this has been. He got over Abe's death, met the love of his life, went to college (even though it wasn't with Auden), and just graduated. Eli couldn't be happier.

His thoughts were interrupted by Auden's soft voice. "What are you thinkin' about, El?"

Eli smiled down at her. "Life."

She smiled quizzically, looking up at him. "Care to elaborate?" she asked sweetly.

He shrugged. "Just how fantastic these past four years with you have been."

Auden blushed and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Weird. I was thinking the same thing," she whispered.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, but it was broken by Auden a while later.

"Hey El? What is this?" she asked, poking something in his pocket.

Eli froze. It was the box for an engagement ring, but he couldn't come right out and say that, now could he?

"Uh… N-n-nothing…" he stuttered out.

She sat up, still in his arms and glared at him. "Don't lie to me."

"B-b-but, Auden! You don't understand!" he pleaded.

She scoffed. "Yes I do, Eli. Now what's in your pocket?"

Eli searched his mind for anything that would possibly be in his pocket, but pulled a blank.

"Well?"

"Uh… Um… Well… It's a… a… magi-towel!" he thought of, but then blushed as he realized what he said.

Auden's expression turned quizzical. "Why would you have a…magi-towel…. In your _pocket_?" she asked.

"Um…" Eli didn't know what to say.

"Wait. What's a magi-towel?" Auden demanded.

Eli's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he gasped. "You don't know what a magi-towel is?"

"Um… no?" she replied.

"Auden! How can you not? You know, those square things, and when you put it into water, it turns out to be a towel…" he trailed off, not sure if he was the best at describing it.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I've never heard of them."

Eli gasped again and stood up, picking Auden up in the process. "Come on. We're going to Gas&Grow right now to get you one."

Auden was confused. "Why would we go buy one if you have one in your pocket?"

"Um, this one is… special," he replied unsurely.

"Eli," Auden.

"Auden," Eli.

"Eli," Auden.

"Auden," Eli.

"Eli," Auden.

"Eli," Eli.

"Auden," Auden.

"Ha! I got you!" cried Eli.

"Whaa? Oh. Eli!" Auden retaliated.

"Yes?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Why is that magi-towel special?" she demanded.

"It just is!" he replied, a smile playing at his lips.

"Fine. I s'ppose I'll just have to get it from you by force," she said smugly.

"Wha-?" Eli questioned, but was cut off by Auden tackling him full force to the ground, reaching into his pocket. "No! Auden!"

But it was too late. Auden already had the box, and was staring at it with an unreadable expression.

"Eli?" she asked softly.

"Yes, love?" he replied just as gently.

"W-w-what is this?" she asked unsteadily.

"I'll show you if you get off me, love. Hand it over," he replied, the edges of his mouth turning upward.

Auden did as Eli said, and gasped as she saw his actions. He was getting on one knee, opening up the box.

"El?" murmured Auden, tearing up.

"Auden Penelope West. I love you. Will you marry me?" Eli asked, knowing she wouldn't want a big, long speech about why he loves her or how much, because she already knew.

Tears were now pouring down Auden's face, and since she couldn't talk, she nodded vigorously.

The biggest smile made its way onto both of their faces, and Eli stood up, putting the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you, Aud," murmured Eli, barely a whisper.

"I love you too, El," she replied, her voice scratchy.

And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I started this one-shot a long time ago, but I've just gotten sidetracked. For one reason, last week, I was gone every night, so I had no time to type it. I went to a ton of basketball games. :) And one happened to be against some really hot Australlian guys... *sigh*

But yesterday and today I've been sick (Icky :P), so I decided to finish this up.

I'm trying to update all my stories, but HOMEWORK. Ugh. Stupid homework. It's going to kill me one of these days.

Oh well... at least I'll die smart.

Oh! And before I forget, another reason I haven't uploaded, is because I dyed my hair on Sunday!

Okay, that was a complete lie. Because that's not the reason I haven't uploaded, but I did actually dye my hair black. :)

I think that's about it.

With a terrible cough,

~NinjaBuddy, but you can call me Rach :)


End file.
